


Crowded

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Post-Series, Post-World War II, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: Chuck knows he has to follow your every whim, even at a crowded Army Ball.





	Crowded

The United States Army Ball, 6 June 1946

The ballroom was filled with the scent of starched uniforms, the mingling of sweet perfumes, and the tang of alcohol. The jazz ensemble on stage were sweating under the lights, and you never knew that sound could vibrate inside your chest until you stood closeby, waiting on drinks at the bar.

Men with pins heaped upon their chests wearing white gloves came by and spoke to you, winked at you.

“Sorry, boys,” you said, taking a glass in each hand after the bartender placed them in front of you. “I’ve got someone else to thrill tonight.”

You singled out a set of perfect blue eyes through the crowd and smirked, blowing him a red lipstick kiss just to make him squirm.

Chuck did, too, shifted just slightly in his seat in the runner booth. You saw his hands exactly as you’d told him to leave them, palms down on the thick, white tablecloth. They trembled just so when you put the drinks down. The wine was not as sweet or sumptuous as the way he looked up at you, so helpless and adorant of that fact.

“Please, Y/N,” he said, extending his pinky ever slightly to rub against yours. His eyes followed your movements, the way your fingers delicately lifted the stem of the glass, how your lips curved against it so perfectly, the subtle movement of your throat as you took your sweet time drinking whatever cheap white wine the Army had been willing to spring for in such volumes. “Y/N–”

“So, you missed me that much in the five minutes I was away?” You lit a. cigarette and finally sat beside him. “Needy bitch.”

Looking over, you knew he’d been good. Probably he really hadn’t moved his hands at all, and he most certainly had not gone against your wishes and put his cock away. Chuck licked his lips, those lips forming such a pretty pout. Such a pretty face, such a lovely mouth, meant for you and only you. That bit of rosiness in his cheeks gave you the strongest urge to shove Chuck down against the cushioned seat of the booth and straddle his face.

He was lucky things weren’t going to happen that way. Not tonight.

You took another sip of wine, watching his face. “You can move them.”

His shoulders relaxed just a notch. Chuck curled his fingers rather than reach for the whiskey you’d brought along for him. “What are you going to do? What do you want me to do? Y/N, some is going to see me…”

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t like that, just like a whore,” you said, crossing your legs. You wet your lips with the whiskey and kissed him. Eyes on his, eyelashes sweeping across his, you smiled. “You’re such a good boy.”

The catch in his belly spread up to his chest. He panted softly against your lips, begged silently with those perfect blue eyes. “I only ever want to be good for you.”

“Do you want that more than you don’t want to get caught with your cock out at the Mid-America Army Ball?” you asked, hand closing loosely around the head. You noticed the way his thigh trembled when you squeezed. You noticed his knees part a little more. “Do you really think you’ve been good enough, though?”

He struggled to straighten up his posture, struggled not to thrust upward in your grasp, more because it would displease you than because it would place him in an awkward, embarrassing situation. “I’ve tried. Y-yes, I have been. Please, please…”

“If I make you come,” you whispered, really surprising even yourself with the nonchalance with which you faced this covert-yet-public handjob. “IF I make you come, are you going to lick it off my fingers?”

“Yes,” he whispered in quick agreement, nodding about as conspicuously as possible. “Yes, yes ma'am, I will. I am. I’m going to, if you tell me.”

Your stockings were making the heat between your legs grow even faster. You crossed your legs. Chuck loved it when you wore them while you fucked him, he loved nuzzling against them on your thighs when he went down on you. That was where his eyes were currently, trying to stare through the soft fabric of your dress to see the silk stockings he’d begged you to wear specifically.

“I really hope…” You snuck a small kiss below his ear, then behind it, against the shell of it. “I really hope you manage not to get cum all over your uniform.”

You lived for the quiet gasp that pulled from Chuck Grant’s mouth. The little movements of his hips, the way his hand gripped the table in front of him, and the way his eyes suddenly closed all told you how close he was to the edge.

You kissed his ear again and nuzzled him. You snuck the clean cloth napkin from where you’d stuffed it in between the two of you and stroked him more firmly underneath it. “It’s okay, baby. Come for me.”

Chuck bit his lip and spilled into your hand as if on command. Maybe it was, maybe he was truly that needy, truly that desperate to have his body controlled by another person. By you.

Stiff uniforms and shimmering dresses moved around your secluded spot in the ballroom as if nothing had happened at all, as if you hadn’t jacked your husband off in the midst of them. Chuck brought your hand to his lips as if to kiss it and did exactly as he was told, licked his cum off them without complaint or hesitation. You smiled at that, and zipped him up with your free hand.

“Hey, Y/N?” Now he did kiss your hand.

Ever the romantic, ever the charmer, this one. “Yeah, love?”

Chuck kissed the inside of your wrist. “Did you want to go this whole night without dancing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
